Of Sorcerers and Scallywags
by luxmez
Summary: The sorcerer kingdom on the plane of Arona has fallen, and its future ruler must be sent away for protection. Astrid, a prophecy child, must overcome all of the new problems she encounters and find out who destroyed her kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

So, yeah this is my first story and I am really looking forwards to this story.

This story contains a lot of latin and at the end of the chapter I will post translations.

Hope you guys enjoy this

* * *

Of Sorcerers and Scallywags

Prologue: New home

"Mommy...Daddy." A little girl with dark auburn hair in her face and tears descending from her hazy green eyes said. The girls parents slowed down a bit.

"Honey, we can't stop we need to get you to aunt Felicia." Her dad said while looking down to the girl held up in his arms.

"He is right, you have to be kept safe Astrid." The mother said to her daughter, with caring blue eyes.

The scene around them was absolute chaos. Crumbling buildings being finished of by giant creatures made of stone, whose war cries drowned out the screaming of thousands of people ravenous vulture like creature attacked the people from the sky, ripping them apart with their claws or incinerating them with beams of dark purple energy. The people of the polis did their best to defend them selves, but to no avail, this army of dark creatures were to strong for them.

They were a mere thirty feet from the meeting spot. They could see Aunt Felicia. The parents mentally rejoiced until a loud ear piercing screech reached them. One of the vulture creatures was upon them, with its mouth glowing ready to incinerate them with one of its beams Astrid screamed and turned her head expecting pain. Her father lifted one of his arms and his hand began to glow with golden light.

"_Defende nos lucem!" _Her father declared, conviction filling his voice. And just before the dark energy hit a half dome of golden light covered them and the dark energy washed away as it hit the shield.

"Quick take her!" Her father yelled back to Her mother. The mother, with eyes full of tears, did not hesitate, quickly grabbing the girl from the father and running as fast as she could to reach the meeting spot. She reached her sister, who had been waiting on the outskirts of the city for them. Felicia was standing there, wearing a black coat, and a hat the hid her brown wavy hair and sunglasses that concealed her brown eyes, many bags were hanging off of her as though she were about to go on a trip.

"Do you have it?" Astrid's Mother asked Felicia. And Felicia slowly nodded. And Astrids mother gave a small sigh of relief. She put Astrid down on the ground and got on eye level with her by kneeling.

"Your going to live with Aunt Felicia from now on." She said with sadness creeping in her voice and tears in her eyes

''Mommy, why can't I live with you and dad? Why can't you come with me." Astrid said while crying and sniffling. Her mother hugged her.

"Because, unlike you, me and your father are bound to Arona. You and Aunt Felicia can leave this plane and escape the threats of it." She said while hugging her more closley. An explosion caught Astrid's mother's attention. She looked back at Astrid and slowly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good bye, I love you."She stood up and walked towards her sister.

"You know what to do?" She asked her sister.

"Yes."

"Good. Take care of her. Keep her safe."

"I will." and with that Astrid's mom hugged her and whispered into her sister's ear

''Thank you so much." and tears began to form in her sister's eyes. Astrid's mom ran to help her husband fight of the nightmarish creatures, but not before looking back at them and saying.

"Good bye."

Felicia rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked down at Astrid's teary face and ruffled her hair.

"Come on we need to go." Her aunt told her while pulling out a circular mirror from one of her many bags.

"What's that?" Astrid asked.

"Our way out of Arona" Her aunt replied while throwing the mirror to the ground with a spin. Once it hit the ground it kept spinning and the edges of the mirror started to extend over the ground until there was a large portal, The portal looked like a puddle, but instead of water it looked like a liquid mirror. The wind created by the portal was blowing their hair and by no doubt was attracting attention.

"Are you ready?" Her aunt asked

Astrid nodded and said. "Yeah"

And with that Felicia grabbed Astrid's hand and they each jumped into the spinning mass closing it in the process, leaving nothing behind but a mess of shattered glass from the mystical mirror.

Felicia gasped and shot up, inspecting her surroundings, noticing they where no longer in Arona. But instead on a beach of some sort. She looked around all of her bags were scattered around the area and Astrid right next to her

"It worked" she breathed out. She looked over at Astrid, who was laying in the sand, still unconscious from the journey they made. She looked over toward the horizon, the sun was just about to set. She continued scanning the place and found two isher men, not even forty feet from them, just about to hit the shore. She gathered her belongings, picked up Astrid, and started to walk towards the fisher men.

"Hello." She said politely.

"Hi, there." The younger , smaller fisherman said.

"Hmmm, Hello." The older one said.

"This may be a bit odd, but where are we right now?" She asked. Both of the men looked at each other, each giving the other confused looks. Both hesitating.

After about thirty seconds of them being confused, she spoke out.

"Well." Then the young one spoke up.

"Ummm... sure, you're on dawn Island." he said. '_Huh, Dawn island, cute name_.' She thought.

"Could one of you very able men direct me to the nearest town?" She asked.

"Yeah, Foosha village, right over that mountain." He said while pointing toward the very green mountain that sat away from them. '_That would be a terrible walk.'_ She thought. She thought some more about how to get around that mountain. Suddenly an idea came.

"Do either of you live there?" She asked

"I do, but I wont be going back there for about a week. So unless you want to stay with us in a shack for week, I can't guide you there ." The younger said, a hint of guilt in his voice.

"No, problem I'll just walk there." She lied.

"You can't be serious, it is at least a two day walk. And there are many bandits who live on that mountain, there is no way a pretty lady like you and that squirt are going to make it they'll destroy you. He explained. She laughed mentally, the idea that some bandits could take on the grand sorceress of he capital polis of Arona, was absolutely absurd to her.

"We'll be fine."she said, whille walking up to the young man and plucking a hair from his head.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for." He said glaring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, where I'm from you take a hair from somebody you really care for when you go on a journey, to ensure safety." she lied, with a fake look of sadness on her face.

The young man blushed "Well that is very kind of you maim!" he said ,with a love struck look on his face.

"Well, see you around." She said while walking toward the forest that lined the beach. Not even sparing a glance to the fishermen. When she was sure she was out of sight. She put down the still sleeping Astrid and started to pull a variety of herbs and a small wooden bowl and spoon from the bag, then started mashing the herbs together in the bowl until they were a mushy consistency. She then added the man"s hair to the mixture and deemed it was ready.

"_accenditur_" She said, and then the ingredients in the bowl were set aflame, creating a purpe smoke. She blew the rising smoke and it began spiraling around her and astrid. Once it completely enveloped them it began to dissapate into the air and when it was gone, they where no longer in the forest, they where in a beuiful, lush meadow behind what must have been the man's home.

She looked around noticng windmills and many little houses surronding her.

"Well that worked out nicley."

Astrid shot up, with her beating and looked up to see her aunt standing observing the surrounding area. She turned around, saw her, and gave her a weak smile,then said.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Where are we?" Asrtrid asked

"Our new home."

* * *

Did you guys like it? I hope you did, because I enjoyed writing it.

Have any questions? If so, just comment and I"ll get to it next chapter.

Thank you, and have a very lovely Sunday.

Translations

_Defende nos lucem:_ Defend us light.

_Accenditur: _Set aflame.


	2. Chapter 2: Chp 1: Meetinga and Greetings

Hey, guys, So i decided to upload this early because because i got two additional days on holiday break(YEEESSSSS!) and decided to share the love with you guys.

I really enjoy this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it to.

Special shout out to 4fireking for being my first review. thanks bud.

* * *

Chapter 1,

Child Years: Meetings and Greetings

On a balcony of a castle, not far from the capital polis of Arona, a woman with lush brown hair and intense gray eyes, stood, held in place by a dark purple aura of light. A tall young looking man with dark auburn hair and hazy green eyes ,wearing a dark purple coat, paced in front of the woman. The ground rumbled a bit and a large creature made of rock approached the man.

"Did you find them?" The man asked the creature in a stern voice.

"No." The creature replied. " All we found, was a bit of shattered glass."

"Damn!" The man exclaimed. " Bring me that glass." He ordered, the creature bowed its head and started to walk turned his gaze to the woman, still bound by the energy.

"Where is she!?" He demanded. Her eyes became hopeful and she smiled.

"She got away, she got away." She said thankfully.

"And that's more than you can say for yourself. Now, where is she?" He demanded once more. She looked down.

"I don't know." She replied. "She could be anywhere." The man scowled at this. He looked down to the floor of the balcony, he sighed and then looked back up the woman.

"Then you have no other use for me." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He lifted his hand and it started to glow a dark purple.

"_Cordis Lapidare."_ He said. A sharp pain surged through the woman's chest. She cried out in agony and said.

"You'll never get to Astrid, Nova." The woman said. Still in pain from the spell. Her body began to turn in rough, gray stone branching out from her chest.

"Goodbye, Mother." He said while his eyes began to water And he clenched his glowing hand, turning the rest of his mother's body into stone, leaving nothing but a statue of her. He looked away and wiped a tear from his eye and walked over to the edge of the balcony, looked up to they night sky and said.

"I will find you, sister."

* * *

Within a week, Felicia had found a small cottage for both of them to live in. It was located right at the edge of the Forest, which covered the mountain. It was a quaint, little home, just large enough for the both of them and just outside of the village.

Astrid sat on the kitchen table sorting herbs, she had collected the previous day for her aunt.

She was a bit bored, seeing that nothing super interesting happened during the day besides her sorcery training which was only book reading, she didn't get to start hands-on learning for a couple weeks.

Astrid sat, bored out of her mind, still waiting for her aunt to return from the market place. Her aunt needed food and house hold supplies. So she sat, waiting for the time to pass.

" Ace! Wait for me." She heard a voice say, she quickly got up and ran to the window to see where that voice came from. She looked out the window and saw two boys running along the edge of the forest, one with a mop of black hair, wearing an orange tank top, black shorts and black shoes, he was holding a pipe and was running from a shorter boy. This boy also had black hair, which was covered by a straw hat, he was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts , he was trying his best to keep up but was no match. The boy which she assumed was Ace turned around and whacked the shorter boy on the head with the pipe and kept running into the forest.

"Oh my!'' Astrid exclaimed.

The shorter boy was, laying on the ground with a very large bump on his head, clearly unconscious from the blow. Astrid waited about a minute, and the boy still wasn't getting up becoming worried, she decided to help him. She went across the room and grabbed a large, brown, leather bound book from the book shelf. She quickly ran outside of the house and to the edge of the forest.. She reached the boy and fell to her knees, scanning the boy to see his injury.

'There's a little bit of blood, that can't be good.' Astrid thought. She opened the large leather bound book and flipped through the pages to find the proper incantation for the situation. She found the page and trace her finger down it and located the spell. She raised her hand and thought of what her mother told her.

"_Think of all the mana in the world as a field of fire flies and you are at the center of it with a jar." Her mother explained._

"_Imagine the mana you need as fire flies coming toward you and flowing into your jar. And that's how magic is made." She continued._

Astrid thought of her mother's words, and held out her hand above the boy's injury.

"1, 2, 3." She counted, breathing in and out between each hands began to glow light purple, as she thought of the fire flies being collected in her jar. She looked down and smiled when she saw her hands, she rejoiced mentally for her success.

"_Vulnera."_

She chanted multiple time, as the purple light began to travel from her hand to the boys head caressing it. And just like she thought the boys wound started to heal. Once the injury was healed she fell to the ground, out of breath from the spell she cast. She got up and looked down to the boy and suddenly he shot up in a burst of pure energy. He looked around and saw her, then gained a confused look on his face.

"Hi." The boy said

"Hi." Astrid said with a sheepish voice, a little nervous.

They both stared at each other silently, each one observing the other.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The boy felt his head.

" How come my head doesn't hurt? I'm pretty sure ace hit me really hard." He said with I confused look.

"I... Uh...Well I healed you , with magic." She got up, walked over to the book and picked it up to show him. She explained that she is a sorceress and can tap in to this worlds mana and use it to casts spells.

"That is so cool!" the exclaimed, his expression then became a face of worry as if remembering something bad. "Do you know where Ace went?" he asked, while shooting up,like ready to run from something.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked "He seemed pretty mad at you for following him." The boy simply smiled at Astrid.

"Yup, one of these days we're going to be friends, him and me." He said. Astrid sighed and pointed to the direction Ace ran in.

" He went that way." She said with a bit of sadness. The boy instantly started running in that direction. He slowed a bit and turned his head.

"Thanks." he said. Astrid just smiled, but stopped when she realized that she had not gotten his name. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled.

"Hey whats your name?" The boy turned his head again and slowed his running. He smiled and yelled back.

"I'm Luffy." He then asked."Whats yours."She smiled.

"Astrid." She yelled. She turned around and walked back to the cottage, Something about that Luffy made her feel happy. 'What a weird boy.' She thought, as she walked back to her cottage.

* * *

Felicia kicked the door open, her hands full of groceries from the market. She looked over to see Astrid, reading the book of magic she had brought with her from Arona. It made her happy that she was studying on her own time. She walked over to the table and put her groceries down on the table.

"How was your day?" Astrid asked, not looking up from the book. Felicia sighed and started to put groceries away.

"It was... interesting." She said."I met someone...interesting." She continued, slowly. "And ...interestingly enough, he is coming over for tea later." She finished while putting away tomatoes. Astrid couldn't help but laugh.

"Does aunty Felicia have a date?" Astrid asked her aunt mockingly. Which, earned her a dreadful glare and a fist on the noggin.

"Ow!" Astrid exclaimed,while rubbing her head. Her aunt turned her back to her niece.

"Its nothing like that, besides he's way to old for me and really to tall for me also." She explained. Astrid stopped rubbing her head and said.

" But you're old and you're tall." Astrid explained, which earned her an even more dreadful glare and an even harder fist to the noggin.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed again. "Okay, I'm done." Felicia looked over to her and asked.

"Well what have you been up to today?" She asked.

"I met someone too." Astrid replied. Her aunt became much more interested.

"Oooo, do tell." Her aunt said.

"Well it was a-" Astrid was cut off by three loud knocks coming from their front door, they both looked at each other, confused. Felicia got up and looked outside through the window. Her confused expression instantly became one of annoyance. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. There stood an old, muscular and tall man, wearing a dark blue suit and sunglasses. 'Wow she wasn't kidding, he is really tall.' Astrid thought, this was strange for her because she never had met anyone taller than her aunt. He had to be at least half a foot taller than her.

"Hello, Felicia." The man standing at the door said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Hello Garp." She said with a hidden annoyance in her voice." You know, when I said later I didn't mean fifteen minutes after I leave the market." She finished. Garp just smiled and removed his sunglasses.

"Well, I realized I was booked for the whole day so I had to come early." he explained. "Ooh I also brought a gift." He picked up a basket standing behind him, and handed to Felicia, who took it.

"Garp, how-" she lifted off the cloth on the top, to reveal a basket full donuts "-thoughtful." she finished with an annoyed look. "Would you like to come in." She added, still annoyed.

"Why, yes." Garp replied. He walked in ,took the basket from her ,sat on the table and started eating the donuts. Felicia walked to the kitchen and Astrid stared as he practically inhaled the donuts. He stopped and looked back.

"You must be Astrid, Felicia told me about you." He said while putting his hand out. "Well nice to meet you, I'm Garp." Astrid put her hand out and he grabbed it and started shaking vigorously shaking her to the core.

"So tell me, do you have any friends?" He asked. Astrid, recovering from the hand shake, remembered Luffy.

"Yes, I met him today, he was injured, so I helped him out, His name was Luffy." She said, and Garp's face became one of anger.

"How dare he inconvenience you ladies." He got up, and ran out of the house, leaving a giant hole in the wall. Astrid just stared dumb founded. Felicia walked in with a tea tray, full of cups.

"Teas on. You guys-" She dropped the tea in shock and just stared at the giant hole in wall.

"What the hell!?"

* * *

Did, you guys like it, I really enjoyed the Garp section myself, I was laughing when I first wrote it.

Questions, Comments, Concerns? Just leave a review and I'll get to it next.

_Cordis Lapidare:_ Heart to stone.

_Vulnera: _Heal wounds.

Thanks, and see ya next time.

.


End file.
